What's in a Name?
by sarahlou82
Summary: Danny/Lindsay discuss names for their baby. Few cameos from other characters. Please R&R!


Title: What's in a Name?

Pairing: Danny/Lindsay

Spoilers: none really

Rating: K

A/N: I suddenly realised I had no idea which sports teams Danny supported, so I've just gone with the Knicks on this one! I also have no idea if they actually sell Knicks babygros, so I've used a bit of artistic license!

* * *

Danny and Lindsay were making the most of them both being able to take a break at the same time. They sat cuddle close together on the sofa in the break room, Lindsay with her puffy feet resting on the coffee table in front of them, a baby name book resting on top of her bump, her head on Danny's shoulder. Danny had one arm wrapped protectively around Lindsay's shoulder, his other hand tenderly stroking her swollen stomach. "All these names to choose from and we can't agree on any, that's not a good sign is it?" Lindsay sighed, nestling her head further into Danny's shoulder. "Maybe if you didn't keep choosing such crazy names we'd find one Montana!" He grinned, remembering some of the outlandish names she had suggested. "I still can't believe you almost convinced me to name the baby Jimminy Billy-Bob if it was a boy, after your grandpappy! I checked with your Mom, he wasn't called Jimminy Billy-Bob at all!" Lindsay chuckled, she may look and feel like a whale, but she could still get one over Danny Messer.

Stella crept up behind the two and peered over the back of the sofa. "Still not picked a name then huh?" She asked, taking in the baby name book she had given the couple, which was starting to look decidedly dog-eared. "No luck yet Stella no; we just can't seem to agree on anything." Lindsay replied. "It would help if someone," Danny leaned forward and kissed Lindsay's bump, "Hadn't had their legs crossed at the sonogram. At least if we knew the baby was a girl or a boy it'd narrow it down a bit." The two women rolled their eyes and smiled, Danny had spent the last two months complaining because they hadn't been able to tell the sex of the baby. He'd still been out and bought Knicks babygros, girl or boy his baby was going to be a Knicks fan. "I still say if it's a girl you should call it Stella." Don Flack chose that moment to enter the break room. "Stel' stop tryin' to get them to name the baby after you, aint gonna happen!" Stella turned to face Don and folded her arms across her chest. "And why's that then Flack?" Don grinned at her, "'cause the baby's gonna be a boy and they're gonna call it Don after his godfather to be!"

Stella and Don started to playfully bicker about what the baby was going to be called. Lindsay decided to interrupt before they came to blows. "Thanks for the offer guys, but we're not naming the baby after either of you. One Stella and one Don in our lives is more than enough thank you very much!"

"How about Tessa then?" Stella added. "Tessa's a lovely name." The others thought this over, playing with the sound of the name in their heads. "Hold up, that'll mean the baby will be Tessa Messer then." Don grinned. Stella, Lindsay and Danny grimaced. "Ok, so maybe not Tessa then!" Stella replied. "Yeah Stel', I'm sure they're grateful for your input, but we have a suspect to talk to, let's move it."

* * *

Danny and Lindsay had around three minutes of peace before the next of their colleagues decided to provide them with a 'helping hand'. Sheldon and Adam entered the break room discussing an obscure piece of evidence. Adam cut off mid-sentence as he leant over the back of the sofa to see what Danny and Lindsay were looking at, virtually mimicking the position Stella had been in minutes before. "Ah, baby names!" He beamed. "Have you thought about naming it after..." Sheldon began before being interrupted by Danny. "NO! We are not naming our baby after anyone! There's no way we can keep everyone happy if we do that."

"Sorry Hawkes!" Lindsay added. "Maybe you could choose a name by its meaning." Adam continued. "If it's a girl you could call her Manasa, it's Sanskrit for intelligent. But then she'd be Manasa Messer and that just wouldn't work. Or if it's a boy you could call it Kong, it's Chinese for bright." Adam saw the look on Danny and Lindsay's faces and decided to change direction. "Buy yeah, naming a baby because of the name's meaning is a good idea. You could choose one that means Love, or Happiness, or Cherish. Or maybe you could choose an Italian name or ..."

"Adam, stop right there. Please stop!" Lindsay pleaded. "We'll bear in mind what you've said, thank you." Adam's face spread into a smile and, believing he had helped, he went back to his lab, still grinning.

Mac entered the break room as Adam left. "What was he smiling about?" He asked, looking slightly bemused. "He thinks he's helped Danny and Lindsay choose baby names." Sheldon replied "But instead he's given us all a headache!" Mac shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna say anything about baby names, you should be left to choose your own." Lindsay sighed audibly. "Mac, if I could get up I'd hug you!"


End file.
